dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 22, Age 331|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Larry (ラリー, Rarii) is the second child and youngest son of Darry and Veronica, the nephew of Mitchell, the younger brother of Miranda and older brother of Owen, the first grandson of Max and Jenny, the paternal grandson of Damien Blooms and Kathleen and the maternal grandson of Charlie Parker and Daphne. He's the close best friend of his four best friends, Drake, Ryan, Lonny and Eddie of the new American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces alongside with his older sister and their friends and also the boyfriend of his love interest teammate, Sally. He's the bravest fighter with his intelligence and knowledge skills of martial arts, techniques and special abilities like his parents, grandparents, older sister, younger brother and friends and also the strengths and weaknesses all of the greatest fighters and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movies, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Appearance Larry is the young child and young man of slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, messy short spiky black hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Larry is the brave, honest, understanding, outgoing, kindhearted, friendly, compassionate, passionate, fun-loving, rebellious, energetic, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable, optimistic, protective, responsible, sarcastic, calm and collected. He is loyal to his friends and is usually quiet and respectful. He can get very angry when people insult or injure his comrades and see Bruce as their future brother-in-law of his family and older sister. He also greatly respects and looks out for his four best friends, Drake, Ryan, Lonny and Eddie, as they do for him and each other. Larry is a lot more like his father, Biography Background Larry is born on May 22 of Age 331 and living with his Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin, Mr. Popo and Kami, Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) on the episode when Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movie, Dead Zone He's first appears on the following flashbacks of the past where The World's Strongest Larry's appears as a teenager where Power Manga and Anime Larry is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Larry like his Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Larry is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Larry's name means Japanese name (ラリー or Rarii) is in Dutch Baby Names | Meanings and Origins the meaning of the name Larry is: Laurel. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Larry is: Abbreviation of Lawrence or Laurence often used as an independent name. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Larry is: Of Laurentum. From the place of the laurel leaves. Can also be interpreted as the English version of the Irish name Lorcan: Fierce. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Larry is: Laurel. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Larry is: Laurel. * It is pronounced LARE-ee. It is of English and Latin origin, and the meaning of Larry is "from Laurentum". Short form of Lawrence and Laurence, often used as an independent name. Basketball player Larry Bird; actor/comedian Larry David. Gallery naruto_oc___grandfather_and_grandson_by_namhye-2.jpg naruto_oc___grandfather_and_grandson_by_namhye-dcghma0.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2-2.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2.jpg Naruto oc dont make mom angry by namhye dcghl9r-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Video games where Larry is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters References Site Navigation Category:Siblings